


Thomas and Friends: Modern

by TheDukeOfAUs



Series: Thomas and Friends: Modern [1]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDukeOfAUs/pseuds/TheDukeOfAUs
Summary: The North Western has changed in the last few years.....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially my alternate take on BWBA and how it works into the Thomas timeline

The North Western has been around for decades, almost if not over a century even. Its had engines, some who stay, and some who don't. It's definitely changed a lot over time. It has to, if it wants to keep up.

But the way the NWR keeps up is… unique to stay the least. It has used and likely will use steam engines in some shape or form it's whole life.

Some of its oldest members include Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and Emily. Some of whom have been around since the beginning.

1915.

It's 2019 now, and the railway's still booming and bustling as ever. Last year, Thomas went round the world, part of Sir Topham Hatt's new campaign of a better North Western. He ended up bringing back an orange tank engine, Nia, with him. She ended up taking some of Thomas's roles, while he went on his 2nd round of helping railways around the world, along with some of Edward's old duties.

Speaking of Edward, he now takes excursions and small passenger trains down his branchline. He retired in late 2016, early 2017.

Edward isn't the only engine to have retired, however. After almost a hundred years of service and being nearly 100 himself, Henry retired to Vicarstown late 2018, with his husband Bear, and they run fast mainline railtours on Sodor and even to the mainland on special occasions.

Of the 3 railway engines, Gordon's the last one still in regular service, but time and his own ego will tell in

_ **Thomas & Friends: Modern** _


	2. Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things change. Other things don't. Either way, it keeps moving.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"AAHGGH," shouted a now awake Gordon.  _ What…. What was that…. _

"Why don't you work hard like, oh, I don't know,  _ me? _ "

_ Thomas. Classic Thomas. He never does change huh. Never does change. _

"Im tired, Thomas."

"You're always tired!"

"That's because I'm always  ** _working_ ** , Thomas. Unlike you, with your, your, little playdates around the world. Leaving us to do your work!"

"Oh, for years you say it's a little shabby branchline but suddenly it's the most important part of the line? You can grow and change afterall! Didn't know you had it in ya."

_ With Thomas, you can't say anything broad. He's like a genie, say something and he'll make it the most malicious thing out there. Typical. Typical typical typical. _

"I can change, seems you don't, though. Huh?"

"Hey I have. I haven't gone on a world trip before last year, have I? That's a big change. So are Henry and Edward leaving."

_ Yeah…. That was a big change…. A big one….. Henry's births still empty, and I like it that way. No need to change that. No need. Absolutely no need. _

"Don't you have a train Gordon?"

That broke him out of it.

"Oh no, I'll be lAte!"

"Later than you have been already all week?"

He didn't reply. He'd been working himself raged to keep to time. He'd been late yes, but what does a minute or two hurt? Or 3. Or 4. Maybe 7. But hey who's counting, right?

Right?

_ Right? _


End file.
